


Full Moon Experience

by BBClock



Series: Full Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, High School, Multi, Werewolves, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having known Stiles and Scott since she was a toddler, Emilia Livingston joins the boys on the night they search for the body. She get's bitten with Scott and joins the adventure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments to Remembered

The blaring sounds of my alarm shocked me out of my dream of a tall, dark, and handsome man. The last thing I remember before opening my brown eyes were the emerald green eyes of the man in my dream. 

I glared at my alarm and hit the snooze with force and my dad knocked on my bedroom door. “Em, you need to get up. You know you have to get into the schedule for school!” 

“But Dad! I am just going to be laying around all day anyways.” He entered my room as I pulled my blanket over my head. Being 16 made me the typical teenager when it came to things like my room. “I did not say you could come in Dad.” 

“And this is still my house…”

“And you get to make the rules when you start paying the mortgage.” I spoke the last bit with him. “I know Dad. I am just not wanting to get out of bed right now.” 

“Why don’t you call those two hooligans you call your best friends? I bet they would be willing to be your entertainment for the day.” 

“And since I kept up my grades last year and I paid for some of the parts can I have the keys early?” I was a total gearhead. I had been restoring an old pickup with my dad over the summer, between his shifts at the fire house. 

“I told you that you would have them for school this year Emilia.”

“But Daddy? Pretty Please.” I gave him my puppy dog eyes, not as good as Scott’s but still worked pretty well on my Dad. We had been rebuilding a 1950 Chevy pickup and I had been working shifts with Stiles over the summer at the station to pay for the parts. My Dad paid for the original frame and major parts of the engine. 

“If you promise to get out of bed right now and get out of the house, then I will give you the keys. But I want to be there when you start it up.” I clapped and giggled. I jumped out of bed and opened my closet door to changed out of my pjs. “Hurry up Em, since I have to get to the fire house soon.” 

My Dad worked as a fireman at the local fire house so I had a lot in common with the boys, since their parents worked in the service of the county. I changed into a pair of jeans, chucks, and a tank top. I would grab my Beacon Hills High sweatshirt on my way out the door. I put in my contacts quickly so I wasn’t so blind. I jogged across the lawn and my Dad tossed me the keys. I got behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition. The engine had a bit of trouble catching and I was feeling a little sad that all our work hadn’t gotten it done by the start of school. I was about to get out and pop the hood when the engine caught and it roared to life. 

My Dad and I cheered when it started and I got out. He picked me up in a hug and swung me around. I was so happy that it actually started. “We did it!” 

“No honey, you did it. I just supplied the parts. I am proud of you Em.” I shut it off and went back to my dad who had moved to the tailgate. “Well, I am off to the fire station. You know the deal with the truck. You keep your grades up and I will fill the tank. If you want to have any pocket cash the fire trucks always need washing.” 

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He got into his sedan and backed out of the drive way. I closed the truck door and I went back inside for my wallet and my bag. I sent a quick text to the boys and went out to the truck. 

I backed out of the driveway and drove the short way across town to the home of the town Sheriff. As I pulled up beside the curb Stiles ran out and cheered. “You got it running!” I held my arms out and tapped the rusted hood. 

“And now she just needs a name like old Roscoe there.”

“Hey no calling Roscoe old. He takes offence to that. He might not start.” 

“Seriously Stiles, if I can get this old thing running, you should let me take a look at Roscoe’s engine.” 

“Maybe, I just really love him. He was my mom’s.” I stepped forward and smiled. 

“You know that I know that. I promise to treat your jeep with the upmost respect. And you know I am good. I mean I got this thing going.” Stiles shook his head and we both turned to watch Scott ride up on his bike, when we heard the sound of crunching grass. 

“Damn! You did it! Stiles you owe me ten bucks!” I turned in shock back to Stiles and hit him on the shoulder. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Stiles asked rubbing his shoulder. 

“For not believing in me. We have known each other since we were four years old, and you bet against me?” I hit him on the shoulder again. 

“Stop hitting me.” 

“Stiles, you know the drill. She won’t stop unless you apologize. So just do it and get it over with,” Scott pointed out. I hit Stiles again since it was my general MO and Stiles glared at both of us. 

“Fine, I am sorry for betting against you.” I smiled at him and walked back around my truck. 

“So who wants to see what’s under my hood?” Both of them snickered at the double meaning of my words but raised their hands. They walked over and I reached into the cab to pop the hood. They looked inside and looked over the engine block. “You have no idea what you are looking at do you?” 

“No we do not.” They spoke at the same time and both shook their heads. I laughed and closed the hood. 

“Now all we need to do is get Scott a ride and we will officially not be nerds.” Stiles spoke with a smile. 

“You happen to be the only one who actually cares. I only rebuilt this beauty because I happen to like engines.” I looked at both of them. “Anyways, my Dad made me a deal. If I keep my grades up he will fill the tank. If I want any pocket cash, then the fire trucks are all mine to scrub.” 

“Your Dad is awesome. Must be from his trust fund. You wouldn’t know it with how many shifts he takes at the fire house. I bet yours is huge.” My Dad came from a more well-known family in New York. He met my mom at Stanford during college and he was just taken with her. They fell in love and my parents moved back to her home town, Beacon Hills. When they got settled, they met the Stilinskis and McCalls. 

“You can’t blame me for who my dad is. And I have no clue how big or even if I have one. But I am still the daughter of a fireman who really has no right having a daughter. He is a total mess when it comes to anything feminine.” 

Stiles looked admonished. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. We are equals. Single parent party?” Scott and I shook our heads. 

“So what is on the agenda for the day boys?”


	2. Haunted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night falls our trio has started the adventure

We spent the day playing video games and poking fun at each other. My dad was probably very grateful that I was a tomboy. I hung out with two boys all the time. I only owned one skirt and that was the one I had worn to my mother’s funeral three years before hand, in eighth grade. 

She had been sick with cancer ever since she was 25. I was born when she was 24. And hospitals became our second home. Scott’s mom, Melissa saw me around the hospital and she introduced me to Scott. 

I went home that night and made dinner for myself since my dad would be eating at the fire house. I was just about to head to the bathroom to do my night time routine when my phone went off with a text. Stiles asked me to meet him at his house. I grabbed my keys and got in my truck. 

Once I was at his house Stiles came running out to meet me. “Don’t get out of the cab. You are never going to believe what I just heard from my dad’s phone call.” 

“You are so grounded? Is that what you heard? You know he hates it when you are snooping in his police things.” 

“No they called out all the officers on duty tonight and they even called in the state troopers. Apparently some joggers found a body in the woods. They are sending out a search party.”

“If they found the body what the hell are they searching for?” 

“See that’s the thing. They only found half of it.” I sighed and moved my head so it almost hit the steering wheel with enough force to hurt. “So come on. Let’s go grab Scott!” He tried to get in the passenger side seat but I held out my hands. 

“Hell no. I will humor you, but I want to be the only one in my truck. You get in your jeep and I will meet you at Scott’s house. If I am going to do this, and more than likely you will get in trouble, I want a way for me to get home that I don’t have to ask for.” 

Stiles shook his head but did as I asked. He backed out of his drive way and I lead the way over to Scott’s. I parked in the driveway and Stiles’ took his normal spot at the curb and he jogged across the lawn and started to climb the porch to knock on Scott’s window. Since this was normal for him I just sat on the fencing of the porch and swung my legs around waiting for the boys. 

Soon enough with all the noise Stiles was making Scott’s steps could be heard coming across the living room floor. The front door opened and I turned to see Scott wielding a bat about to swing. “Hey, friendly fire is not okay!” I slipped off the railing and moved out of swinging range. 

Stiles appeared upside down and flipped out. “Why the hell do you have a bat?” 

“I thought you were a predator!” I gave him a strange look. 

“A predator in Beacon Hills Scott? Really?” He glared at me for a moment but he lowered the bat. “Stiles is aiming to get all of us grounded and drive out parents crazy. Want to join?” Stiles explained and Scott, after meager protesting, he joined Stiles in his jeep and we drove off to the preserve. 

We parked just in front of the gate that said that the preserve was closed for the night. Stiles took out a flash light and started wandering in. I got out of my truck that was a few yards down the road since the cruisers were surrounded. I started to follow the boys and noticed that due to the color of my truck you couldn’t really see it. 

We walked for about ten minutes and then started to climb a hill. Stiles was a fricken billy goat and mounted the hill and Scott was behind me starting to wheeze. “Maybe the sever asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight.” Scott leaned against the nearby tree and pulled out his inhaler. I followed Stiles and when we reached the top of the hill we saw the flash lights of the officers and heard the barking of the K9 unit. 

We hit the deck and Stiles turned off the flash light and soon enough Scott joined us and I yanked him down beside us before he was spotted. As soon as the barking and lights faded we stood up and brushed ourselves off. “Okay, do you even know what half we are searching for?” I asked Stiles. 

“Actually no I don’t.” I sighed heavily. 

“So we came out hear with no fucking clue what we even are looking for?” I threw my hands up in exasperation. We walked a few more minutes until Stiles fell down a bit of a hill. The flash lights found him and I again yanked on Scott to keep him hidden. 

“Hold up boys, this one belongs to me.” The Sheriff handed the leash of one of the dogs to a deputy and walked over to Stiles. “Were you listening in on my phone calls again?”

“No! Well only the good ones.” The Sheriff took Stiles by his collar and shined the light from his flash light in his face. 

“Where are the other two? You never seem to go anywhere without Scott and Emilia.” 

“They are home. Scott wanted a good night’s sleep for school and Em is shining her truck.” I rolled my eyes at the excuse he gave for me. 

“Scott! Emilia! You out there?” The Sheriff yelled while looking around. 

“I told you they are home.” Stiles spoke after a few moments of silence. 

“Fine, now I am going to walk you to your jeep and we are going to have a talk about privacy. Then you are going to drive home and head straight to bed.” They walked away and I still had ahold of Scott. 

“Let’s get back to my truck and I will give you a ride home.” He nodded and we started to head back the way we came. Once we reached the hill we had first seen the officers on we heard a thundering sound. 

We looked around and gave each other confused looks. Suddenly a heard of deer came at us. I hit the deck behind a log with Scott and we covered our heads. The hooves flew over us and I was the first one to look up. “Why were they running?” 

“Usually it takes something chasing them.” I gave a terrified look to Scott. 

“Then what were they running from?” A low growl came from behind the log and we looked up to see bright red eyes glaring at us. “Run!” I was off like a shot and Scott was trying to keep up. 

I was a few yards ahead of him when that thing tackled him. I stopped and moved back a bit, maybe I could help. Before I could figure anything out the large dog looking thing looked up at me while pinning Scott. I was only able to register pure terror in my head. 

It launched at me and pinned me down just before sinking its teeth into my left shoulder. I screamed out in pain and Scott hit the thing with a branch he must have found. It rounded on him and bit his side. Something else must have caught its attention because it took off and Scott helped me off the ground. 

“Let’s get going.” We made our way as fast as we could to the truck. It wasn’t very fast because of the pain we were in. Just as we reached the gate we both whirled around at the sound of a haunting howl from deep in the preserve. 

We got in my truck and I drove Scott home. He made me come in just long enough to dress my wound and then sent me home to get some sleep. 

I stripped down and pulled on an old t-shirt to sleep in. I collapsed on to my bed and fell asleep instantly. 

That night I had another dream about Mr. Green Eyes. We were walking in the woods and cracking jokes. I was enjoying the moment and was again very upset when my eyes opened. I was looking up at blue sky so I was so confused. 

I was in the middle of the preserve. I made my way home as quickly as I could and got ready for school. I had never slept walk before so I was so confused.


	3. Sniffing Out Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning is the first day of school, and things are starting to change...

I put on my normal jeans and sassy graphic t-shirt that said It is better in New York. I had gotten it at the beginning of the summer when we took our yearly trip to New York to visit my dad’s parents. 

I took my locket off my dresser and put it on. My mom had worn it until the day she had died and I was always proud to be wearing it. The words inscribed on it were in French, since she had studied it all through high school and college. We had spent a summer there when I was little and I was fairly fluent. 

L'amour est un trésor, which translated to love is a treasure. She had it inscribed shortly after meeting my dad. The picture inside had been changed out though to one of my whole family a few months before her last bout with cancer. So I had her close to me every day. 

I pulled my long blonde hair up into the usual pony tail and tried to get it out of my way. I was definitely not the girly girl like one Lydia Martin. I pulled on my chucks and went down the stairs to get my bag and grab a quick breakfast. I caught a smell half way down the stairs and I was highly confused. 

I could smell my Dad’s shampoo but he was in the kitchen and the bathroom was at the other end of the hall from our stairs. I got closer to the kitchen and it got stronger. I opened the door to the kitchen and my Dad looked up and smiled at me. 

“Morning Emmy. So you ready for your first day of junior year?” I rolled my eyes and he just smiled even bigger. 

“You do know that you are very creepy when you do that right?” 

“I am well aware and I love it. I have some eggs here for you to eat quickly. And I was thinking that now that your truck is up and running, maybe you might want to get it painted so it is not so rusty?”

“Am I going to pay for it? Or are you?” 

“I might be willing to pay for it. Since it also needs a little body work to look good as new. Maybe we can take it in this next weekend?” 

“That would be nice. I wonder how long it will take to paint. I want to keep driving it to school.” I took the plate that my Dad offered and I sat down in the little breakfast nook. “So what shift do you have today?”

“I have second today. So I will be home around midnight. You okay for dinner?” 

“Might be with the boys, since Coach is crazy and has practice on the first day. I am not sure what they are planning for dinner. I should be fine since I have some cash.” 

“Great. You should get going since you don’t want to be late for the first day.” I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he tossed me my keys out of the bowl on the counter. I went out the door with my back pack and tossed it in the passenger seat and backed out of the drive way. 

I parked beside Stiles’ jeep and met the boys by the bike rack while Scott chained up his bike. “You know that we could give you a ride bro.” 

“It is good exercise.” I noticed that Scott didn’t pull out his inhaler. 

“Wait, you aren’t huffing and puffing.” I moved my hand to my shoulder and I could barely feel the twinge. “My shoulder.” 

“What about it?” I looked to Scott and he reached for his side. “Guys?”

“Last night, we were attacked by some thing trying to make it back to my truck. We were bitten and Scott helped me dress it. We heard a wolf howl.” 

“You couldn’t have heard a wolf howl. There haven’t been wolves in California for several years.” 

“I know what we heard.” Scott pulled his shirt up and showed the wound to Stiles. My shoulder panged in sympathy. “We were bitten by that thing.” 

We started to move to the front door. Stiles looked at us and then spoke, “You two are crazy.” We both punched him in the shoulder. “Ow.” 

“Moving on. You two have lacrosse today.” I yanked on Scott’s lacrosse stick since it was attached to the outside of his bag. 

“Hey, you know not to do that since it messes with the threads.” 

“And you know that I have never understood why you both are so anal about it if you never actually play.” 

“Because Lacrosse is amazing, just like the Lydia Martin.” Stiles gave her an awed look as Lydia walked past. “Hey Lydia, you look like… You are going to ignore me.” He gave a huge sigh and I was feeling a bit sorry for him. 

When I snapped my fingers in front of his face his gaze cleared. “Welcome back from Neverland Peter.” 

“Neverland?”

“As in never gonna happen…” I stuck my tongue out at him as he glared at me. We started to walk inside and Stiles still kept talking like always. 

“It is you Scott, the 16-year-old who doesn’t have a car. You are dragging both of us down to your nerdy depths.” I rolled my eyes and we entered the classroom for our first period. 

Just after the first bell rang, which was a bit loud to both Scott and me, someone’s cell phone went off. I was looking around for who’s it was when outside the window I saw a girl sitting at one of the picnic tables. She picked up her phone and I could hear her speak. 

She seemed to be having a conversation with her mom about forgetting a pen. The principle went out and greeted her and I followed her into the school and down the hall way to the door of the classroom. “Everyone we have a new student. This is Allison Argent. Please make her feel welcome.” 

She came into the room and sat behind Scott. He smiled shyly and turned around to give her his pen. “Thank you.” She seemed a bit confused and had every right to be. I turned to Scott who was to my right. 

“You heard that to?” 

“Heard what?” I gave him a look that obviously meant Duh. “Fine, yes I did. What is going on with us?” I shook my head and shrugged. 

We went with the rest of the day and I sat on the bleachers for the boys while they did the last day of training. We went to the preserve again so we could find Scott’s inhaler. 

“Do you think it is still here?” I asked. We had just gotten to the section of the woods where we had been attacked. 

“I hope so my mom can’t afford to replace it. Those things cost like eighty bucks.” We were all searching through the leaves and twigs. 

“Stiles, where did you get the mint gum?” I asked since I could smell it from ten feet away. 

“What mint gum?” He started to search his pockets and came out with one stick of gum. “How the hell can you smell it from over there Em?” I shook my head. 

“I have no idea; I just seem to be able to do these things now. And now that I think about it I didn’t have to put my contacts in this morning but I can see just fine.”

“But you are practically blind!” Scott looked at me then started to look again. 

“You both have better hearing, better sense of smell, and better eye sight? After you got bit?”

“What if we are going into shock and that thing infected us?” Scott spoke as he continued to look. 

“I think I have heard of something like this. It is a specific kind of infection.” I turned to Stiles as he spoke and I wasn’t sure what was going to come out of his mouth. 

“Really? What is it?” Scott sounded worried. 

“I think it is called Lycanthropy.” Since I was the major reader I knew what he was going after but Scott was still confused. 

“What is that? Is that bad?” Stiles did a mock little howl and Scott hit him on the shoulder. 

“They don’t exist Stiles.” Scott glared at Stiles. 

“Who knows, they found animal hair on the body last night. They are testing it now.” I started thinking about it and the more I thought about it the more I was starting to believe. 

“This is private property! What are you doing here?” We all turn in shock at the deep voice that yelled at us from behind us. I was afraid until I saw him. The deep green eyes set in Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome put me at ease. They were the ones I had seen in my dreams.


	4. Chasing My Own Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the second day of school. And another dream of Derek...

“We were searching for our friend’s inhaler.” I spoke quickly. I didn’t want to make him mad. Something whipped at me and I caught Scott’s inhaler. I had no idea how I was able to catch it with how fast it had come at me. 

“There you have it, now leave.” I gave the inhaler to Scott and grabbed both of the boys’ arms. I tugged on them and made them leave. 

“Dude, do you know who that is?” Stiles looked at us. We shook our heads and Stiles gave us an astounded look. “That was the Derek Hale! His whole family was in that fire six years ago. He is the last Hale alive.” I felt a pang of sadness for Derek. He lost his entire family and he had every right to be angry like he seemed. 

We went to the local diner and I treated the boys to dinner. They both had gotten the usual burger and fries, curly for Stiles. I got chicken fingers since I was the strange one of our little group. The girl that served us was a fellow student of Beacon Hills High. Her name was Sophia and had been my lab partner the year before. 

We chatted amicably for a bit and I told her that we could be lab partners again this year because we both had chemistry the same period. She was grateful because of the fact that she sucked at science and I was fairly good at chem at least. 

The boys got ice cream to go so they would have something for their parents and I grabbed my dad’s usual meal of a burger and regular fries and his large Coke and took my truck over to the Fire house after saying good night to the boys. 

“Hey Em! How was the first day?” I walked into the main lounge area just inside the building. The fire fighters would lounge around there when not on call. The man who had spoken to me was Terry, a long time fireman. 

“It was okay Terry. I survived. I am looking for my dad? I brought hi dinner.” Terry smiled at me. 

“Man, you really are the perfect kid. Livingston has got it made with you. He is in the kitchen, probably trying to figure out dinner.” Since they worked together the people in the fire house would call my Dad by our last name. His first name was James. 

I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad searching the cupboards. “Yo Livingston!” I yelled causing him to jump. I held up the bag when he looked at me. “Is someone hungry?” 

He came over and took the bag from me and kissed me on the forehead. “You are amazing. Thank you.” He opened the to go box and smiled even bigger when he found his favorite order. “I swear you are the perfect child.”

“That is what Terry just said. I just thought you could use something more substantial than eggs for dinner. I love you but you are never any good with foods that are not served as breakfast.” He smirked at me and I kissed his cheek. “Well I have to go, but I will see you in the morning. I have a few things to get done at home. And like always I will leave anything that needs to be signed on the kitchen table.” 

“Thank you again for dinner and good night my darling girl.” He pulled me close again to give me another kiss on the forehead. I went out to the living room area again and waved good bye to all the occupants. I went outside to my truck again and felt like I was being watched. 

“Hello?” I called out and I whirled around trying to find who was watching me. I just couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on me. I got in my truck and started the engine. “I am just being paranoid.” I backed out of the driveway to the fire house and started to drive towards home. I fell asleep while still trying to shake the ominous feeling I had gained at the fire house. 

I saw Derek again in my dreams. I found him outside the burnt out shell of a large family home in the preserve. “We used to be so strong and the Hale name was feared. You don’t deserve me. Not now, not after all that I did. I caused my entire family pain. I can’t put you through that.”

“Derek, you are not the sum of your past actions. The horrible things that happened to you are not important. What matters is who you are now.” I took his hand and pulled it closer to my chest. I let it rest over my heart. “Do you feel that? Every time you step close to me I can feel it race in anticipation. I don’t ever want you to think that you are not worthy of me. You are one of the best people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I am your mate and that means that I love you for who you are. You are beyond perfect to me.” 

I put my hand up around his neck and pulled him closer. I stood up on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. I only pulled back to breathe. I rested my forehead against his. “Mates means a team Der.” 

My alarm pulled me out of the land of nod and I slammed my hand down on to the snooze button. I was really starting to hate my alarm. It kept taking me away from him. From Derek. From my Mate? 

I stood up and moved to the closet. I was feeling overly sensitive to the world around me and it didn’t help me with the inner turmoil I was having. I was actually feeling a bit sick to my stomach. My Dad knocked on my door. “Hey Em, I was wondering if you wanted something for breakfast from the bakery. I was going to run and get a muffin.” 

“I would like to have a muffin to. Blueberry please.” He nodded and left the room. I turned back to my closet and searched through the rack inside. I found one of my tighter pairs of jeans and a scoop neck long sleeve shirt in a deep burgundy red. I ran a brush through my hair and smiled for a moment. My hair was one of the few outward things I got from my mom. My parents would always say that I was a blonde version of my Dad with my mom’s personality. 

I went to my dresser and the top drawer that held all my extra bits that include socks, hats, and hair accessories. I took out a black knit beanie and situated it on my head. I arranged my hair so it would look nice under the hat and walked over to the shoe rack by my door. I was trying to decide what shoes to wear when my door opened and a white paper bag was handed to me. 

“Double blueberry, two of them, so you can throw one in your bag for a treat with lunch or when the boys are practicing. And please tell me that you are getting your homework done while you watch those two knuckle heads warm the bench?” 

“I promise that it will get done. So what do you think? Red, or black?” I held up my converse and he looked at them. 

“Red, matches your shirt. But I do have one question. Why have I spent more money on converse than heels? Your mom was a total girly girl, and I am just curious.”

“It might have something to do with my two best friends being boys.” He chuckled and shook his head. 

“Your hair just reminds me so much of your mom. She would walk around in those flowy dresses and I couldn’t keep my eyes off her. I swear I have never seen her look more beautiful than when she was laughing and her hair was blowing in the wind.” 

“She was really incredible.” I looked down at my laces as I spoke. I pictured her smile and couldn’t help but hold the small smile on my face. 

“She was a very sexy woman. Even through the chemo.” 

“Not to put a damper on things, but please stop before I gain images a daughter should never have of her parents.” My Dad chuckled and walked down the hallway. I stood up and grabbed the bag of muffins and my back pack. 

I made my way down the stairs and I was just about out the door when Dad called for me from the living room. “Don’t forget your papers!” I ran back inside quickly and took the stack from him. I almost just shoved them in the main section of my bag but I didn’t want them to be crumpled and ruined. 

I met up with the boys outside like normal but we had to rush to class since I was running late. Scott made goo goo eyes at Allison all through English and I was sure he was crushing bad. I waved good bye as I made my way to chem class and I sat beside Sophia. 

“Hey Emilia. How was your night?”

“It was okay. I am starting to hate my alarm again. I have been having this dream about a really cute guy but it wakes me up when it gets to the good parts.” Sophia giggled and looked up at one of the guys in our class. 

“I have been thinking about Jake so much that I wouldn’t be surprised if he shows up in my dreams. I swear he is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. But since he is a senior and I am only a junior…”

I held up my hand to stop her. “Soph, he would be lucky to have you. You are adorable and have just enough attitude to keep him on his toes. Trust me, he would be an idiot to not want you.” She smiled at me and we continued to chat for a bit until Harris came in. 

Everyone in the school hated him, but he continued to be employed there. I am not too sure what he had on the higher ups to keep his job but I really wish they would just fire him and it might actually help my science grade average. My Dad had actually not really counted my science grade the semester before when it had come to deciding about the keys to the truck. Harris was a royal jackass. 

We turned in our signed syllabus and safety forms for the labs and he started lecturing. Every so often he would pick on a student but no one got detention for the day, so that was a plus. I high fived Scott and Stiles on my way out the door since they had science with Harris the period after me. 

“So is it one of them that you are dreaming about?” Sophia asked me. I gave her a look like she was insane. “What? You spend so much time with them.”

“That would be because they are my best friends. They are like my brothers. So that would be damn disgusting.” I shook my head to try and clear the image of the boys in that light. “It is a different guy. I just met him but he is so damn sexy.” 

We walked down the hall and parted ways outside her math class. I was on my way to gym. I got inside the locker room and went straight to my locker that had been assigned the day before. I took out the bag of gym clothes that I had in my back pack and I stashed my bag. I started to change and I overheard some of the other girls in the locker room. 

They were already talking about homecoming and who they were going to take for their dates. I couldn’t really care less. They were all typical high school girls and some days I would wonder how much air it took getting to their brains to actually care about something other than boys. 

We were running for the day so I just plugged in my head phones and ignored the rest of the class and ran around the track. I normally would be walking most of the time but I never ended up feeling out of breath or tired. I was jogging the entire time. 

When I got back inside I went to the bathroom to wipe myself down to eliminate the sweat stink. I changed back into my clothes and made my way to the lunch room to sit with the boys. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly and we stopped by Scott’s locker before the boys went to practice. Cassie stopped by us and started talking to us about Allison. “The new girl is here for only one day and she is already hangin out with Lydia and her clique?” 

“It’s because she is beautiful. Beautiful people migrate to each other.” Stiles’ quip made me smile. I watched Scott who seemed to be focusing on something else. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at Allison. I watched them and their voices came to me. 

“You should come to practice this afternoon.” 

“What for football?”

“No, the sport here is lacrosse.” I tuned out after that. I grabbed both of the boy’s back packs and pulled. 

“You two need to get to practice! If you want any chance of not sitting on the bench this year you need to be on time.” I pulled harder and they started to move finally.


	5. First Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Lacrosse practice!

I dropped the boys off at the locker room door and I made my way to the bleachers. I took out my bag from that morning and started to pick apart the muffin. I was sitting towards the bottom portion of the bleachers and Allison and Lydia moved up to the top half. 

I could hear the boys as they moved across the lawn of the school and to the pitch. “Scott the reports said that the animal hair was found on the body.” 

“Stiles, just drop it. I need to get out there.” Scott ran on to the pitch. 

“Scott, they identified it as wolf hair.” Stiles tried to get Scott to stop but he just kept going. I watched them from the bleachers and the pieces started to fit together in my head. I was sure that things were about to get interesting. 

The coach put Scott on the goal. “It will be a good first day back boost for the boys.” I grimaced at the sight. Scott moved to the goal and was tossed the goalie’s stick. Allison was chatting with Lydia about the players.

“Who’s that in the goal?” Allison asked. 

“I am not sure,” Lydia said. Scott was freaking out. The boys on the team lined up and started taking shots at the goal. One of them even hit Scott in the face mask. This made him a bit aggressive and the coach had a talk with him. 

When they started shooting again Scott was on his game. He caught every one. I stood up quickly and cheered for him and Stiles was excited from the bench. Stiles looked over at me and we shared a smile on Scott’s behalf. “He seems like he is pretty good.” I could hear the smile in Allison’s voice. 

“He does.” Lydia seemed skeptical. The rest of practice was just as incredible and Scott made the first line. Before he could go change I ran over to give him a hug. 

“You are incredible. You said you had been practicing during the summer.” I took a breath through my nose and just about gagged. “Now go shower. You stink.” I shoved him away and he glared a bit. Stiles followed him but I grabbed his arm. “I am going to take off. I need to do something. You got Mr. First Line?” He nodded and I went to grab my bag. 

“Who’s that girl?” 

“They always hang out together. I don’t pay attention to them though.” I waved at Allison and walked up to her portion of the bleachers. 

“Hey, Allison right?” I smiled at her. She nodded and I held out my hand. “I am Emilia; we have English together?” 

“Oh yeah, we do. You sit next to Scott.” I saw the look in her eye that she liked him. 

“Yeah, we have been friends since preschool. I just wanted to welcome you to Beacon Hills.” 

“Oh well thank you. Lydia told me the sport here was lacrosse so I came to watch. You here to watch your boyfriend?” 

“Who Scott? Or do you mean Mr. Bench Warmer Stiles?”

“Um, Scott.” She blushed a bit. 

“Neither. I mean I did come here to watch them, but I am not dating them. I am actually single. I do my homework while they practice.” She smiled at me. 

“Good to know. It was nice to see you again.” I waved good bye to both her and Lydia and walked back down the stairs. I made my way across the lawn to my truck and l started it up. 

“So let’s see if Stiles isn’t going crazy about what happened to us.” I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the preserve. When I pulled up to the gate I parked and got out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. The deep woods musk was obviously the strongest scent but I caught a scent I remembered from my dreams. 

That deep sensual manly scent that could only be Derek. I started to follow my nose and I ended up at the burnt down shell of a house from my dreams. “What the hell?” I whispered to myself. I had never been there before so how could dream me have the details so correct. I took another sniff and I could still smell the smoke and ashes. That made my heart hurt. 

Derek’s scent was still under it all, and fairly strong so I decided to give it a shot. “Derek! Are you here?” I called out. A figure appeared in the front door opening and moved out to the light. It was him. 

“What are you doing here?” His face was one full of anger and pain. 

“Can you explain what the hell happened to me?”

“Do you mean what attacked you?” 

“Yes.” 

“That was an Alpha. You were bitten and now you are changing.”

“So Stiles wasn’t completely insane. So I am a werewolf. And so are you?” His eyes flashed blue. “I will take that as a yes. Look I only know what movies say about us. I want to know what is real and how to not become that thing.”

“You are a Beta. Your eyes will light up in a golden color. That was an Alpha, and its eyes are red. You need to learn control, especially with the full moon on Friday.” We talked a little bit longer and I couldn’t bring myself to bring up the whole mates thing. I was still very confused about that dream. Or even why I was dreaming of him to begin with. 

Soon enough I was on my way back to my truck. I had to take a moment to absorb what was going on with me. I was trying to avoid freaking out. I could feel my hands shaking a bit but I started up my truck anyways. I drove home and parked in the driveway. My dad had the first shift that day so his car was in the garage. 

“Em is that you?” He called out when the front door opened. 

“No Dad, it is the monster from the swamp!” I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We had watched that movie with my mom while she was in her hospital bed so many times. The Curse of the Swamp Creature, it was her favorite. 

“Fine, swamp monster, what would you like for dinner?” I walked into the kitchen and he smiled at me. “We can have a pizza party on a Thursday night, or we could do some tacos.” 

“I vote pizza. Can we order it from the pizzeria downtown?” He nodded and took out his cell phone. I went to the living room and put my bag down by the end of the couch. After he put in the order he came in to the living room and sat down in one of the arm chairs. 

“So how was school?” I sat on the couch and smiled at him. 

“Scott made first line.” He smiled with me. 

“Mr. Inhaler made first line? Good for him. He deserves it after all his hard work this summer. He still owes me for the light in the back yard that he took out with a stray ball.” I giggled about that. 

“Dad, that light was expensive. It was original with the house, so you know it would take him a year to pay it off.”

“And I like to remind him about it every so often because I like to tease him. Anyways, pizza is on its way and I am home for the night. Anything you want to do?” I thought about the major life event that had happened to me and decided to not tell him. I must have been thinking for a while since my Dad waved a hand in front of my face. “Earth to Emilia?” 

“Sorry, I spaced out for a moment. We could watch a movie or something.” I was still processing things. 

“If you don’t want to hang out with your Dad that’s fine.” He stood up and started to move out of the room. I grabbed his hand and stopped him. 

“No, we always do something on pizza party nights. How about we play Mario Party and just enjoy our time?” He nodded and looked down at the hold I had on his wrist. 

“You must have been training with Scott because your grip has gotten stronger.” I released him and grimaced. 

“Sorry.” He moved to the tv stand and started to set up the Wii so we could play our favorite version, Mario Party 8. The pizza arrived and we began our game. Every so often I would get a text from Stiles and I was trying to get him to actually make sense. 

He was trying to do research and make sense of what had happened to Scott and me. I was just starting to calm down Stiles when I got a text from Sophia. She asked me about the party the next day and if I would give her a ride. I told her that I wasn’t sure that I was even going. 

I wasn’t completely aware of what I would go through under the full moon. If what Derek had told me was even partly true, I was going to in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think!


	6. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Lydia's house goes as you would expect...

Scott was ecstatic the next day. Allison had said yes to going to the party with him as his date. School went by quickly and so did practice. Scott went home and started to get ready for the party and I met with Stiles at his house. 

I waved hi to the Sheriff and he called back to me. I ran up the stairs with Stiles and we sat next to his desk. “I am telling you that the entire situation is strange.” Stiles seemed to be convincing me of the Werewolf thing. 

“Stiles, I believe you. I know what I am, and what tonight is. I am just worried about Scott.” With my words Scott came into the room. 

“Why are you worried about me?” 

“Hey man, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to get ready for the party.” 

“I wanted to barrow a shirt. Answer the question.” 

I spoke looking down at my hands in my lap. “Something happened to us in those woods. You know it Scott. And tonight is the full moon…” 

“Why are you two doing this? I made first line, and a beautiful girl wants to actually go on a date with me! Why are you trying to ruin my finally perfect life?” He was getting angry. 

“You start to change when you get upset or your heart rate spikes. And I haven’t seen someone raise your heart rate like Allison.” Stiles stood as he spoke and took Scott’s phone from him. “I am canceling your date.” Scott charged him. He held him against the wall with his hand around his neck. 

“Scott!” I pulled on his arm and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. “What the hell?” 

“I am going tonight.” He pushed the desk chair and made his way out of the room and eventually the house. Stiles turned his chair and we saw deep gashes in the leather that made the back. 

I needed to watch after him so I told Stiles I would meet him at the party and went home. To fit in at one of Lydia’s parties I would have to jazz it up a bit. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top that was form fitting. I pulled on my only pair of boots and a red blazer. I took a few of the rings off my dresser and slipped them on. I let down my hair and fluffed it up a bit. 

I searched my desk for a few minutes and managed to find an eye liner and quickly put it on. I was not a makeup girl. I went out the front door to my truck and I drove the way across town to the party. I pushed up my blazer sleeves and went inside. 

I searched for Scott and saw him dancing with Allison. I was about to go and talk to him when I felt eyes on the back of my head. Turning around I saw those hazel eyes that seemed to be haunting my dreams. “If I was more paranoid I would accuse you of stalking.” Waving my hands for emphasis, I walked over to him and stood about a foot away from him. “You look nice in this dim lighting. Very creepy.” 

I couldn’t even get him to smirk. “You two shouldn’t be here.” 

“I am only here because Scott is a dumbass. He doesn’t believe that this is happening to him.” 

“And he is defiantly a dumbass about that.”

“Look, I am not the one that needs to be scolded.” I moved away from him and met up with Stiles. I was halfway across the back yard when I started to feel it. I almost doubled over in pain and I felt the air leave my lungs with force. I couldn’t focus and I took off. 

The feeling of pavement under my boots and all I could think about was the preserve. Soil flew around me and I felt my nails elongate and fangs start to form in my mouth. I don’t know how long I had been running but I stopped dead when I saw Derek again. 

“You need to watch where you are running.”

“And why are you not turning like me?” 

“Control. Something you need to learn.” We both turned to a noise that sounded like movement through the woods. “Hunters, run.” We took off and I ran beside him. We were in sync, our movements. We eventually ran into Scott. I noticed the jacket that Allison was wearing hanging in the tree. Scott was pissed off. 

“You did this to me!” I was a bit upset that Scott forgot that it happened to me to. The moment passed quickly when Derek knelt down and started speaking to Scott. 

“The bite is a gift Scott. You and me, we are brothers now.” We all looked up at the sound of movement and I knew what was coming. “Hunters, run.” We all took off and tried our best to avoid getting seen. Until Scott got spotted.

“Take him.” The man who seemed to be the leader spoke calmly, with authority. One of the other men shot an arrow and it hit Scott in the arm. He cried out in pain and Derek gave me a look from behind the tree he had found. 

“Stay hidden, I will handle this.” He spoke only loud enough for a wolf to hear and I nodded at him. He crept around and attacked from behind the men. As they began to feel confused and the leader turned around he raced over to Scott and broke off the arrow. Due to the tip being stuck in a tree, he had to break the shaft and pull Scott’s hand off the arrow. 

They began running again and I took off with them. We made it to the edge of the woods and I was finally feeling better. The urge to be more wolf and less human was subsiding. I was drawn to Derek though. He moved even closer to me and we were side by side. 

At the end of the night, I was waiting with Scott for Stiles to come get us. The sight of the battered blue jeep was a sight for sore eyes and we both climbed in. “So that must have been interesting.” Stiles smirked. 

“There is one thing that is still bugging me though.” Scott held Stiles’ jacket against his side. 

“If you say Allison, I will kill you myself!” I groaned from the back seat and Stiles nodded to agree with me. 

“She probably hates me now!”

“Well you should come up with a very good excuse.” Stiles dropped me off at my truck since I had run to the woods from the party. I was about to unlock the door, and the boys had just driven off, talking about live mice. I could feel eyes on me so I looked around and saw Derek. 

“Hey stranger.” I spoke calmly. He made me feel safe. 

“So I see you survived your first full moon.”

“Well technically it was not my first full moon.” I smiled at him. He growled and rolled his eyes. 

“Your first as a werewolf then. I am glad you managed to retain some bit of control. It has been a while since I have seen a bitten wolf with your degree of control on their first full moon.”

“Who was the last one?” I was beyond curious about him and his past. 

“My aunt Tracy, she married my uncle Peter and then was turned due to her health issues. She had known about us for years at that point and had learned from us the basics of control. So I am not sure why you have so much control.” 

His face grew grim with each passing word. Tracy must have been in the fire with his family. “I have a theory. But I am not sure what it means.”

“And what is your theory?” He crossed his arms across his chest and I almost drooled over the muscle that could be seen under his leather jacket. 

“Mates? I keep having these dreams about you. And in the one I had the night before the full moon, we were talking. You were trying to tell me that I didn’t deserve you as a mate since you had screwed up and that I should try to move on. I ended up telling you that mates mean a team and that we love each other, despite the pain of our pasts and any mistakes we may have made.” 

He was stone. His face was blank and I was starting to worry that I had sounded insane. But after the night I had just had, I was sure that those dreams meant something. “So you have been seeing me to. I am glad that this isn’t one sided, but we can’t be together.” 

“Whoa, hold your damn horses,” I was beyond upset. He tells me that this is reciprocated and then leaves me to wonder. I at least wanted some answers. “First, you need to tell me what Mates mean. And second, why can’t we be together?”

“Mates means the other half of your wolf. When you were bitten, the change made the connection complete, as if we had met. They are your true love, and soul mate. A wolf only mates once, and it is for life. We can’t be together since I am 24 and you are only sixteen. And I can’t take away your life from you. You would be stuck with just me for the rest of your life and you wouldn’t have any choice in it. I will not do that to you.” 

He ran away into the tree line and I unlocked my truck. I knew that he was trying to be a great guy but I was hurt that he didn’t seem to understand that if that is what mates meant, then I would be hurting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is as far as the canon will go my dears. I want to write my own story and not have this be just another rendition of the show written down. Somethings might be similar but it is now my own plot. Thank you for sticking with me. I have been pretty busy lately and I am hopeful that I will get more time to write in the near future. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	7. Teenage Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of rejection really stings and maybe Allison can help...

I was grateful that it was a Saturday because I drove home and explained to my dad as I tossed my keys at him that I had spent the night at Stiles’ house. “I am going to take your truck to the painters and you can use the car to get to school. I have only one shift at the fire house over the next three days which is when they said your truck should be done.” 

I nodded at his words and went up the stairs to my room. I turned on my Bluetooth speaker and queued up a play list I hadn’t touched since my mom died. My heart hurt beyond measure. I was going to allow myself to wallow for at least the day. 

I kept telling myself that Derek was the idiot. He was the one that told me that we can’t be. I was not the one who had not given us a chance. I would like to think that age is but a number, but realistically I knew it was a major hurdle. I was only sixteen, and I would be told that I knew nothing of true love or love at all. 

My father would laugh at me and tell me that I was insane. I wasn’t sure if he would be receptive to the entire werewolf thing. But I couldn’t just let it go. Not after how much pain I had felt with losing my mom. I deserved a little piece of happily ever after. 

The music played in my room and I was trying my best to not cry. I wasn’t used to the heightened emotions that came from being a wolf. My phone went off and I leaned over to check it. Scott was calling me. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Allison is amazing. She forgave me. It might have something to do with the flowers I got her.” 

“I am glad she forgave you. Now why did you call?”

“I was wondering if you would mind going to the mall with Allison. She is new and I just thought she could use some friends.”

“She has Lydia, and I am not feeling up to people right now.” 

“Pretty please?” I could hear the puppy dog eyes through the phone. “I really think you two would get along great.” I was not feeling up to being outside and with people but Scott was pleading. 

“Fine, you can give her my number and have her text me.”

“Thank you so much Emilia!” He hung up and I was just staring at my phone. I wasn’t surprised when my phone lit up again. It was an unknown number and I opened the text. 

Allison had asked me when would I be available to join her and I told her that I could be ready in about an hour and a half. I was in need of a shower. I had only just realized that I was so wrapped up in my sour mood that I hadn’t showered since I spent the night in the woods. 

I stripped down and got in the shower. I used my raspberry body wash and shampoo so I would be surrounded by the scent my mom used to wear. I was out of the shower quickly and I made my way to my closet. I was not sure what I wanted to wear that day and my closet was not too helpful. 

I grabbed my usual jeans and t-shirt, that proudly stated that I am Sherlocked. I searched through my socks to try and find a clean pair. Once I found a clean pair I moved over to my shoe rack and reached for my converse from the first day of school. I was not going to dress up for something I was wrangled in to. 

I went down the stairs and sat on the couch to wait for Allison. She arrived shortly after and I got in the passenger seat. “Hey, how are you doing Emilia?”

“I am going to be honest with you and let you know that you can hear Scott’s puppy dog eyes over the phone. I am not feeling too social today.” 

“Oh, sorry. You don’t have to come with me. Scott just thought you and I might get along.” I turned in my seat to look at her easier. 

“Now that I am out to the house I feel like I should just enjoy the day.”

“So we can just go to the mall and ignore the world today.” She smiled at me and I chuckled. 

“Need directions?” 

“Actually, that would be great.” I smiled and pointed out the way. 

When we arrived we got out and walked in while chatting. She was trying to learn about Scott and I was happy to provide embarrassing stories of childhood Scott. “Then he ran up the stairs to grab his jacket. His mom would yell at him up the stairs that Stiles did not have the authority to get him out of a grounding. It only made the boys even more flustered when I was told by Momma McCall that she wanted me for a child instead.” 

“Stiles and Scott seem to have been strange little boys.”

“Have been? Just the other day Stiles texted me to try and get me to bring him ice cream because he had stubbed his toe and Scott wasn’t answering his phone.” Allison giggled. 

“Did you bring him ice cream?” I smiled.

“Of course I did. He may be a weirdo but he is one of my best friends. Plus, I owed him for bringing me ice cream on my period. By the way, never say that word to either him or Scott. They react badly. Scott covers his ears and starts yelling La La La.” 

“That is good to know. I may like him but that does not include that sort of talk. At least not yet.” I giggled. We walked into the nearest clothing store. “Hey could you keep an eye out for some hoop earrings? I have been looking for a nice silver pair.” I nodded and basically followed her around the store. “Is there anything you want me to keep an eye out for?”

“I am not really a shopper so no.” 

“I totally get that. Some girls are just not girly. But I do have to say that your outfit to the party yesterday, was incredible. You looked so classy without having to put in much effort. I am wondering why, if you have the ability, don’t you dress like that more often. I am sure you would have guys begging to be your guy.” I smiled.

“Growing up, I would dress in things that I wouldn’t mind if it got dirty. My best friends are two boys. We would always be outside and I am sure that would not have gone over well.”

“That makes sense.” We had gotten to the jewelry section of Forever 21. “But would that mean that you don’t want to give me a girl’s opinion?” 

“I can, but Lydia would be a better person to ask. I don’t know much about trends and fashion.” 

“But you see, that is what makes your opinion great. You can tell me if they just don’t look good.”

“I can do that. But if you want an actual opinion then you need to ask me about cars. I rebuilt my truck.”

“Wow, really? That is so cool.” She was looking at large necklaces and I was ready to just sit on the floor and bang my head against the wall. “I am sensing some boredom. Maybe we could talk about what got you in such a funk today.” 

“No offence Allison, but it is kind of personal.”

“You don’t have to. I mean we are not exactly close friends.” 

“But you see the thing is, I can’t tell this to Scott or Stiles. There are draw backs to having only guy friends.”

“If you want, I can just listen. I don’t have to give my opinion and you can just use me as a sounding board.” I considered it for a moment. There were certain details I obviously couldn’t tell her but it might be nice to have a female friend. 

“Okay then. I am upset since this guy told me that we can’t be together. I know that sounds so childish but I think he could be the one. Before the thought of me only being 16 crosses your mind, I have considered it. The thing that is stopping me from fighting for him is the fact that he is 24.” I sighed at the thought of Derek and his eyes. 

“Okay sorry, but I have to say it. If he is 24 how did you…” I cut her off. 

“I met him in the preserve the other day. I know I sound crazy, and I may be only 16 but there are certain connections that you just can’t ignore.” I was really trying to justify my feelings without saying something about the whole wolf thing. 

I felt stupid and a bit idiotic. I couldn’t make it sound even remotely sane. I wanted to be with Derek but I couldn’t say why to anyone but him and maybe my best friends. And that was not going over well with either audience. “More than likely I am upset since I was rejected. And no matter how crazy the situation, that stings.” 

“That I really know. If it makes you feel better I have been there, and now I have Scott.” I smiled at her attempt to make me feel better. I got a thought and that made the smile grow. 

“I am going to call my Dad really quickly. I will be right back.” I moved away from her as she nodded. I dialed quickly and hoped that my Dad wasn’t on a call. 

“Hello? What’s up Em?”

“Hey Daddy, I have a question.”

“Okay, should my pocket book be scared? You haven’t used that voice since you were seven and wanted that large teddy bear.” 

“I was wondering if it would be okay for me to buy some new clothes. I have been great about not asking you for anything and…”

“Honey, you can stop trying to convince me. I know that you never ask for clothes, and frankly I have been told that is strange for a teenage girl. You can get some new things. And I will not be home tonight for dinner. A few of the guys want a drink after work and I am going to just hang out. Don’t worry, I am not going to actually have any alcohol.” 

I smiled a bit at his words. He knew how much I cared. “So I am going to get back to Allison and I am going to get a few new things.” 

“Wait, Allison is a girl’s name. You have a new friend?”

“Yes Daddy. I am female I am allowed to have female friends.” He chuckled and we said our good byes. I made it back to Allison and smiled. “So since I never ask for things from my Trust Funded Daddy, I am allowed to get some new clothes. Want to help me revamp my look so I can forget about the sting and move on?”

“Sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments you have been leaving and I am so grateful that you all are nice enough to say such nice things.


	8. Reinvention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of the wolf, and the sexual magic that Emilia has gained makes her want a bit of a change. And newer things come to light.

Allison helped me pick out a couple new blazers and blouses. We were going to head over to pants next and maybe even shoes. Allison was texting with Scott and we were really starting to enjoy our shopping trip. “We will make you into a proper girl yet.” She helped me get some better fitting jeans so I would look classy but casual. 

“So you classify your style as Bo ho?” I asked. We had begun discussing different types of styles. 

“And you will now be classified as Classy casual. But you could have a little bit of a twist and get that sexy leather jacket you saw. That jacket was incredible.” I had found a leather jacket that fit me just right. Since I had the added advantages of a werewolf metabolism my body was gaining muscle with ease and I was finally rid of those pesky ten pounds that had settled on my tummy. 

I was in the mindset that was the total opposite of the stereo type of teenage girls. Women in general had they mindset that there is always one thing that they would change if given the chance. The werewolf metabolism made it easy to start loving my body. 

“I am not too sure that I can pull that off. I am not really a leather girl.”

“But you could be. You are reinventing yourself and that means you can buy whatever you want. And trust me that jacket was just the right amount of sexy and flattering. I am telling you that you should get that jacket.” 

“I will think about it.” All I could really think about when it came to leather was Derek and his incredibly sculpted body in his worn leather jacket. We spent about an hour looking at jeans and a few pairs of shorts. I also grabbed a few pairs of leggings and I was thinking of finding shoes that were classier and not converse. 

When it came to heels, werewolf healing was incredibly helpful. That and insoles that were the best money could buy. I grabbed a few of them for myself, one set for each shoe pair, and a few more to have on hand. After a few more stops I was beyond prepared for my reinvention. Allison did convince me to get the leather jacket in the end.

We dropped the bags off at the car and drove to a little dinner that was back in town. She had a chicken salad and I went for my normal burger that I got when I was with the boys. 

Allison dropped me off at home with the promise to take me to Sephora the next day to get the basics for make-up. I text Scott to let him know that I was home and had enjoyed my day out with his girlfriend. 

He texted back that he knew we would get along and a smiley emoticon. I started to rearrange my closet to accommodate all my new clothes. Soon enough my Dad got home and came up to my room.

“Okay so since you went shopping like a normal girl today, judging off of the shopping bags, how much of a dent did you make?”

“Are you sure you want to know? Let’s just say that my closet is no longer sparse. Almost all of it was on sale and I took into account what I already had here. But Allison is going with me to Sephora tomorrow.” 

“Em, it is fine. I have only spent about 50 bucks on your clothes and shoes since sixth grade. From what I am told that is way below the normal. Anyways, you are allowed. I am glad you are branching out, and that I have a trust fund to support it.” I smiled at his words. 

“Want to see what I got?” I was starting to feel excited about my day. 

“Man if there was ever a moment that I wanted your mom to be here more. Um, I am not really a clothes guy. Maybe you can call Melissa? She is home. She has a shift at five and it is only three now.” I felt a pang of sadness taint my excitement. 

“I just might. You are right though. Mom would have loved doing this with me. She would have loved shopping and getting makeup. She was perfect. A lady and a tomboy rolled into one. I miss her so much sometimes Daddy.” I sat on my bed and started down at my hands in my lap. He came over and sat beside me. 

“She misses you I am sure. And I miss her so much. It must be hard for a teenage girl to not have her mom. Maybe Melissa can be there for you when you need a woman?” 

“Um, it is an option.”

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours? You look like something is wrong.”

“I just don’t want Scott to start feeling like I am taking away his mom. Melissa is his parent and she works all the time. Between the hospital and Scott, I don’t want to be another burden for her.” 

“Okay how about this? You can talk with Scott and ask him if it is okay? And if he needs a guy’s advice he can come talk to me. Added bonus of me not telling Stiles anything because that kid is crazy.” He stood up and winked at me. That made me smile a little bit. I stood up and got out my phone. 

Once my dad had left the room I dialed Scott’s number and waited for him to pick up. “Hey Em, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if it would be okay if I talked to your mom when I need a woman’s advice? Since you have a mom and I don’t anymore…”

“Well yeah. That’s fine with me. Just wondering though, why are you asking?”

“I am asking so you don’t feel like I am taking your mom away from you. And my Dad wants you to know that if you want a guy’s opinion and you don’t want Stiles to make fun of you he is free.” 

“Actually now that I am dating Allison it would be nice to have the advice of a guy that managed to actually marry a girl. Stiles tries and fails every time and some wisdom behind the words would be nice.” I chuckled and Scott laughed with me. 

“Um, since Allison and I went shopping today and I got a few new things, could you ask your mom to come over and give me some opinions?” 

“Wait, you actually bought something?” 

“What can say, Allison rubbed off on me. Be prepared for a new Emilia on Monday.” I heard him chuckle. “So will you send your mom over please?” 

“Yeah, I will let her know that you want to see her.” We said our good byes and hung up. About fifteen minutes later Melissa was at my front door. 

“My son said that one of his friends is in need of a mommy moment.” I giggle a little and she pulled me in for a hug. “So Scott sort of explained that I would be available to you when you need a mother’s opinion and he would be able to ask your dad for advice? He also has the Sheriff to ask about guy stuff so that is good for him. But I am more than willing to be a surrogate mom for you my dear.” 

She released me and we went up to my room. I went directly to my closet and she sat on my bed. “So what did you buy? And am I wrong for thinking that you normally do not go shopping?” 

“You are not wrong. I have just been feeling different this year and I wanted a change. I didn’t go too far out of my comfort zone though. I just classed it up a bit.” I showed her everything and she helped me pair up outfits and work in some of my clothes that I had originally. 

Soon enough she had to leave for work and she made sure the number I had for her was correct so I could text her if I ever needed her. I was so grateful that she decided to help me out. I moved down to the kitchen and I felt a pain above my right eye and I almost collapsed. 

I put my hand out and caught myself on the counter. While I was doubled over images flashed in my head. A woman who looked like Derek was facing an older man. He had scars on the right side of his face like he had been burned. “What are you doing?” Her voice rang in my ears. 

“The power is mine Laura. You only got it because my stupid little sister was given the power of Alpha over me.”

“She was chosen over you because you are a power hungry jackass. My mother was by far the better choice.” The man stepped forward and placed his right hand around Laura’s throat. 

“And now, I am the Alpha.” His claws sliced through her throat and I brought my hand up to my throat. I felt her pain and saw the red glow of his eyes as she blacked out and passed on. I gasped for breath as I came back to myself. I was breathing heavily and I could feel the fear running down my spine. 

The name Laura sounded familiar. I took out my phone with my shaky hands and searched google for the list of Hale family members. Laura Hale, was Derek’s older sister. He had two sisters and only him and Laura survived. I put away my phone and sat down at the kitchen table. I thought through what I had found out.   
If Derek’s sister was the body in the woods that we were looking for and she was the Alpha… That means that Derek’s uncle was the one who bit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few weeks I will be heading back to college. I have an interesting schedule this semester, so I will try to update when I can. Bare with me...


	9. Old Wounds Run Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new information, Emilia needs to speak to Derek...

The trip out to the preserve was done on autopilot. I arrived at the Hale house and I could start to feel the tears brimming again. I felt like I had lost my own sister but I had no clue why. 

“Derek, please, I know you don’t want to see me, but I need you.” I sat on the front steps and wrapped my arms around my body. I felt his presence before I saw him. He placed his hand on my bicep of my left side. I turned and buried my face in his chest. “I am so sorry for what you had to go through. Laura must have meant so much to you.” 

He went ridged. I moved back to my position that he had found me in and hid my face in my knees. “How do you know about Laura?”

“Must be my connection to you. I had images flash in my head of her facing against your uncle. He had scars on the right side of his face when you are facing the same way as him. He said he was your mom’s older brother.”

“But Peter was burned so bad that he is now a vegetable.” I took a deep breath. 

“He is a werewolf though. Don’t we heal quickly?”

“The fire was too much for his healing to kick in properly. There are damages that even we can’t heal from.” I stood up and moved away from him. 

“I thought you should know. I am not sure what I saw was even real but it involves your family.” I was moving farther away and trying to stop my body from shaking. “I felt her fear and pain. She knew that he was crazy and that she was going to die.” 

I turned to the side of the house and saw a purple flower blooming. I remembered the flower from Stiles’ computer. I moved closer to it and was about to touch it when Derek shouted at me. “Don’t, you will regret it.” He moved closer and I moved back far enough to make sure I wouldn’t hit it. 

“Why is there wolf’s bane on your property?”

“We used to keep some on hand for rituals and burials.” I looked at his face and then back at the ground. With one inhale I could smell the iron tang of blood. 

“Oh Derek, I am so sorry. I am sure Laura will rest in peace.”

“It was all I can do at the moment because of the Alpha.” The sad look on his face made my heart hurt. I wanted to hold him but I wasn’t sure how it would be received. 

“Was her throat ripped out? Wow that sounded much less horrifying in my head.” 

“She did, and it is fine. Maybe our connection made those images appear. But I am not sure how you got them if it is me you are connected to.” I wasn’t sure how it happened. “Maybe my pain over her…” Now that made sense. 

“If I am supposed to make you happy…” I could feel the sting coming back. “But I told you what I came to tell you. I will be out of your way now and you can go back to forgetting and ignoring me.” I started to walk away and I could feel the tears ready to fall. 

“It is not like I don’t want you. Dammit! You have no idea how sexy you are. But you are only sixteen Emilia. I am far too damaged for anyone to deserve me.” I turned back, the pain forgotten for a moment, and replaced with anger. 

“You are such an asshat. I may be sixteen but you are more than aware of the pull that I am feeling. You are feeling it to. I don’t care if you are trying to protect me or just trying to punish yourself. You are hurting me in the process. So when you want to get your head out of your ass, let me know.” I walked far enough away so he wouldn’t be able to see me and started running back home. 

Once I hit my backyard gate I stopped running. I was starting to feel the pain come back. I was starting to believe that the pain I felt was because my mate was rejecting me. I felt the tears start to spill and I was breathing heavily. I turned the latch for the gate and went inside to the back door. 

When I got inside I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Resuming the position I had taken on the front porch of the Hale house, I started crying again. This time I refused to be strong and I just let the tears fall. They continued to flow until the front door opened and I looked up to find Stiles standing by the stairs. 

“I have not seen you like this since your mom died.” I sobbed a bit at that. “Now I am not sure whether you need a hug or I should just send comfort from afar.”

All I had to do was open my arms from my place on the floor and Stiles walked over and sat beside me. I turned to him and pressed my face into his chest. He just held me while I cried. After about twenty minutes, I straightened and wiped my eyes. 

“Okay, so now that is out of my system.” I stood up and walked forward a few steps. 

“So do you want to tell me what that was about?” I hesitated. I wasn’t sure how Stiles felt about Derek. He might have been told something bad from Scott. “You don’t have to. Since you were due for a break down, you did just get turned into a werewolf.”

“What did Scott tell you about Derek?” 

“He thinks that Derek is the one who turned him.”

“He isn’t. Derek is a beta, and to turn people you have to be an Alpha. The Alpha has glowing red eyes and Derek’s eyes are blue. The Alpha killed Derek’s sister.” I was starting to tear up again. 

“So this Alpha is just attacking people.”

“Derek and I have a theory. We think it is Derek’s uncle. He was in the fire but survived with severe burns. He is now in a nursing home here as a vegetable.”

“But if he is a wolf wouldn’t he heal quickly?” 

“Apparently the fire was too much at one time. So he is left with lots of scars.”

“Why have you been talking to Derek so much?” I hesitated again. 

“Because he is my mate.” I spoke softly. Stiles put a hand behind his ear, a silent way of asking me to repeat myself. “He is my mate.” I was on the brink of tears again. 

“Your mate?” 

“Yes Stiles. The wolf version of Soulmates. And since he is a masochist and a sadist wrapped into one he is telling me that we can’t be together. Logically I understand why. But my heart feels like it is being crushed. I think it is because my mate is rejecting me.” 

Stiles gave me a sad look. “Em, I know it hurts but you will be fine. Every time Lydia ignores me I feel that pang in my chest.” I reached out and gave him a hug. 

“If this is what it feels like, I am so sorry for all the teasing I did.” I buried my face in his shoulder. I was trying to stop the tears but they started up again and I couldn’t do anything to stop them. 

“It is perfectly fine. I am thinking that I should make an effort to move on. No use in prolonging the pain. We can both pick ourselves out of the dirt and move on.” I brought my head up and smiled at him. “Now that is my Emilia.” 

“You wish I was yours. But I do have the perfect girl for you.”

“Really? And you choose to tell me now? You could have told me a while ago.”

“You would have told me that it is only Lydia for you and it would have been pointless. Her name is Sophia.” 

“Your lab partner?” 

“Yeah. She is sweet, but won’t take your crap. You have seen her. She is beautiful.”

“Well yeah, but she is in to Jake. Plus, he is way more likely to actually get her to go out with him. He is the captain of the wrestling team and like Adonis in looks.” 

“You are not so bad yourself. If I didn’t see you like a brother…” I let him infer the rest of what I was going to say. I backed up out of his arms and wiped at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. “Okay, the time for tears is over. I am not going to cry over some asshole who doesn’t know a good thing if it his very attractive face with a frying pan.”

“That sounds like fun. He deserves it.” That made me chuckle. I pulled out my phone and texted Allison that she would have to teach me how to do my makeup so I would feel amazing about myself. I also texted Sophia Stiles’ number and told her to give it a shot. 

“Thanks for the comfort, but why are you here?” 

“I was going to ask if I could borrow your copy of Dragon Age. I wanted to play the series from the beginning again.”

“Yeah, it is on my desk with the rest of my games.” He went up the stairs and I heard his phone go off along the way. I followed him up and sat on my bed while he made a mess of my games. “Return my room to the state you found it in Stilinski or so help me.”

“Fine you anal princess. I promise I will.” I stuck my tongue out at him. I valued my organization. I laid down on my bed and yawned. Crying your eyes out really takes it out of you. 

“Now if you are done, I am going to take a nap.” 

“Fine, see ya later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and being so patient with me. Classes for college have started up again, so depending on my work load, I can only promise a posting schedule of sporadic at best...


	10. Dream Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream means more hormones that are triple dipped in the matting urge...

As I slept I had another dream of Derek. We were walking in the preserve again, holding hands. “My mom was sick for most of my life. But when she was in remission, and I got to see her, she was so vibrant.” 

“When did she pass?”

“I was 14. It was so hard to learn to live without her. I know that you have had to do the same with your family, but when a young girl loses her mother? There is just something that changes in her mind. I can’t talk to my dad about certain things, and there is no one to explain love to me. My dad may try but it is different for you.” 

I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked down at me feet. “Em, you have a pack, and a family that can show you how love feels in the many forms it takes.” Derek brought his hand up and turned my face towards him. “You will never be alone.” He kissed me and that is when I woke up with a sob. 

Scott and Stiles were in my room sitting on the couch at the end of my bed. “Em, are you okay?” Scott rushed over to me. 

“I am not sure. What did you tell him Stiles?” 

“Everything.” I sighed and hid my face in my hands. “Em, he needed to know.”

“I am not upset Stiles. I am just frustrated.” Scott was sitting on the edge of my bed next to me and I was trying to figure out my next move. “I understand that you do not trust Derek, that you think he is the one who changed you.”

“Stiles explained it to me. I know that things are not what I originally thought.” I sighed, since that was a bit of a relief. I had never felt so weak and vulnerable. 

“Okay, so I am going to pull myself together and we are going to have each other’s backs. I am ignoring Derek Hale, and you are to not mention him around me at all. Am I clear?” They both nodded and I stood up. 

Moving over to my closet I changed into a pair of shorts and tank top that were fit for running. I found some socks and picked up my tennis shoes. I was going to run from my problems, literally. “Now you two need to get out and go home. I am going to run until my frustration turns into exhaustion.” 

I jogged down the stairs and out the back door. I felt at home in the woods. The trees flew by as I picked up speed. I could feel a part of me that wasn’t there the last time I had tried this method of coping. My dad knew when I was upset that I would go for a run since it gave me time to think and space from the source of any pain I was feeling. 

I was doing much better until I halted in my steps. Derek was walking about twenty yards in front of me. I wasn’t sure what to do. I was avoiding him but I felt the pull towards him. His gaze lifted and connected with mine. I bolted. “Emilia!” His voice followed me. I was pushing myself to be faster but he had much more practice. 

He reached out and grabbed my wrist. I was halted in my flying pace. “What?! I do not want to talk to you. You only seem to make me cry and feel pain. What did I ever do to deserve that?” His face turned dark. 

“It is nothing you did. I am the one who did something.”

“Then stop punishing me for something you did. Can’t you see that all you seem to be doing is hurting me. I can’t get you out of my head. I can’t stop seeing you every time I fall asleep. Your face is the only thing that appears to me in my dreams. That is not just some teenage girl fantasy about an older guy. I am not that type of girl. 

“So why the hell are you being such a masochist and depriving yourself and your mate from something that could be incredible?” I was screaming at him by this point. I was wanting answers. 

“You are sixteen. I am twenty-four. That happens to be illegal.”

“And do you think I care? My dad would understand that being apart from you is causing me massive amounts of pain. I am not going to just give up.”

“Do you really think that your dad would understand that you turn into a monster on the full moon and you have a mate that is several years older than you?”

“We never know until we try.” I yanked my wrist out of his grip. “And if you are still saying no, why did you follow me?” 

“My wolf was telling me to and by the time I realized that I was moving I couldn’t seem to stop myself.” I felt movement inside me. It was almost like the flutter of a butterfly’s wings. It felt like there was something in me reaching out for something in Derek. 

“So that is what is causing this pull inside me?”

“When you were bitten the wolf inside was formed. She is what comes to the front when you shift.” 

“Since you were born with this, you have learned to trust your wolf. Why would you ignore him now?” I saw the emotions play across his features. 

“I ignored him once, and my family paid the cost. I am not sure why I am ignoring him now beyond thinking that you do not deserve someone like me as your mate. I am not worthy of someone like you.” I couldn’t help it. I reached out and smoothed my fingers over the lines in his face caused by his frown. 

“You are plenty worthy. From what I have seen in my dreams, you are incredible.” 

“How do you even know that is the truth about me?” 

“I know deep inside me. You are deserving, more than you know.” I felt that pull grow and it drew me closer to him. I placed my lips over his and pressed closer to him. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me flush with his body. 

I gasped and he swallowed my sounds. His tongue licked at the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter my mouth and it sent a shiver down my spine. I jumped up and he caught me with his hands under my thighs. I could feel his growing need against me and it made me smile. 

When we broke apart for air, Derek started kissing across my jaw and down my neck. My brain was being drowned in hormones. I could feel him pulling at my tank with one hand while the other groped my ass. “You are built. I can’t believe that I have the luck to get someone as incredibly good looking as you as my mate.” I nuzzled my nose against the spot just behind his ear. 

His scent was so strong it made me moan. He growled deep in his chest and I could feel it vibrate through us. I could feel my claws come out and tear into his Henley. “You are beyond amazing ma Cherie.” It was the term of endearment my mom used on my dad. It rolled off my tongue without a second thought. 

A rabbit ran across the preserve floor and that woke us up from our haze. I rested my forehead against his shoulder when he nuzzled his nose behind my ear. “We can’t do this.”

He set me down and I righted my shirt. “I knew you would say that. I should go.” I cleared my throat and fixed my ponytail. “Sorry for tearing your shirt.” I stepped back and turned around. This time when I ran, he didn’t follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between chapters. I hope this was worth the wait. My school work comes first...


	11. Dramatic Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Laura to finally rest...

The next day, Allison and I went to the mall again and to the Sephora. She helped me and I bought her a few things as a thank you. Soon enough I was getting up and ready for school. Mondays were something I truly hated. 

When I got out of my Dad’s car, since he would be picking up my truck later that day, and walked in to the school a few people were staring. Jake, the guy Sophia liked the appearance of, walked up to me while I was at my locker. “Well, hello there. Are you new?” I rolled my eyes and turned to him once I shut my locker. 

“Jake, we have been in the same class since second grade when you moved here.” He took another look at me and then his eyes grew wide. 

“Emilia? Wow, you look incredible.” 

“And you look like an idiot. Now move along before you embarrass yourself even more.” He turned around and walked down the hallway. Stiles and Scott came up to me next and they even stammered a bit. “Guys, I am still the same Emilia. I just wanted to show more of me on the outside. Since I was bitten, I feel great.” 

Allison came up behind Scott and smiled at me. “Doesn’t she look great boys?” They both nodded as if on auto pilot. “You did really well on your makeup this morning Em.”

“Thanks. I know it is not dramatic but I am more of a natural person.” She nodded and smiled again. 

“There is nothing wrong with that.” She turned to Scott and grabbed his hand. “So we still on for studying at my house tonight?” Scott again dumbly nodded and Allison kissed his cheek and walked away. Stiles snapped out of his daze and smiled at Scott. 

“Now that’s my boy.” Scott blushed and turned so he was facing both of us. 

“What Stiles? We are just studying.”

“Not if I am forced to live through you. When a girl invites you over to ‘study’ then you are going to get some.” I rolled my eyes at him. That was not always the case. 

“Wait what? Really?” I sighed and spoke up. 

“You boys are really helpless. Scott, if she offers you need to let her know that she doesn’t have to. And if she still wants to, then lucky you. But do not just assume anything.” I walked away after that and went to class. 

 

During lunch I felt people staring again but I was less sensitive to it. Sophia came over to our table and asked to sit with us. She sat down next to Stiles and that made me smile. Stiles stared at me for a minute, until I texted him to just compliment her. 

“Your hair looks really nice today Sophia.” It was a bit lame, but it was a start. 

“Thanks, I have been trying out this new shampoo. Great to know that it is working.” She smiled at Stiles and then blushed. I texted her to that she should flirt back since Stiles did not know how to flirt. She texted back asking if that was really his way of flirting. I chuckled and nodded. “So Stiles, I have to ask. Do you actually like all the heroes on your shirts or are you just a pop culture band wagon man?” 

Now that was the perfect topic. They were in there own little world and geeking out about Marvel vs DC. I knew exactly how much Stiles cared about them, so I was not surprised when they started to debate. Allison and Scott were next to each other and being almost sickening. But I was surprised when Lydia, Jackson, and Danny sat down with us. 

I just tried to ignore them and eat my food. My eyes were glued to my phone. “Emilia!” Scott’s voice pulled me out of my zone. 

“What Scott? You know not to interrupt me when I am reading.” 

“The girls were asking you a question.” He blushed a bit and I turned to the female occupants of the table. 

“Yes?”

“We were wondering if you wanted to join us tomorrow at my house.” Lydia was the one talking. 

“Why?” I couldn’t help the question. 

“Because we were going to talk about girly things. If you don’t want to that is fine. I just thought you should be invited.” I was wary of the invite. Scott was just giving me puppy dog eyes, pleading with me to play nice. 

“I will have to double check with my Dad tonight. He might be home and that is our time together. Since he works as a firefighter, some days we are ships passing in the night.” Lydia nodded and Allison smiled at me. 

I looked back at my phone and started reading again until the bell rang. I went to class and tried to shake off the feeling of the awkward moment. After school I drove home and my truck was waiting for me in the drive way. I ran over to it as soon as I turned the car off and ran my hands over the smooth paint. 

“I see someone likes the new pain job.” My Dad came out the front door and smiled at me. “I hope that is the shade you picked.”

“It is, you were right. The deeper red looks great.” It was almost a wine red color. 

“I am glad. Now, you know the deal. Here are your keys back.” He tossed them at me and I caught them one handed. “You are getting better at catching.” I winced a little. I had reached out without thinking about it. Normal me would have almost dropped the keys. 

“Thank you for getting it painted.” I gave him a hug and handed him back his keys. I stood and looked at my truck with a sense of accomplishment for a little bit and my Dad went back inside. I wasn’t sure what to do next. 

Normally I would hang out with the guys. Scott wasn’t an option since he was with Allison, and Stiles was a wild card now that he had Sophia to think about. My mind wandered to Derek. The pull that I felt was stronger when my thoughts were of him. 

I shook my head and took my bag inside to my room. I landed face first on my bed and sighed. “That was a mighty big sigh Em. Want to talk about it?” My Dad asked from my bedroom doorway. 

“Not really? I just need to mellow out for a bit. It was a long day.” He nodded and walked back downstairs. I righted myself on my bed and got out my phone. There was a text from Sophia saying that Stiles was such a sweetheart. I smiled a bit and texted back that she was a lucky girl to have him interested in her. 

I turned on my Bluetooth speaker and started playing some more upbeat music to try and lift my mood. I ended up playing a game on my laptop. I was doing fine until I got a text from Stiles that they were releasing Laura’s body to Derek. Her death had been ruled an animal attack. 

I felt the pain from Derek. He must have just been told the news. I couldn’t just ignore it. I knew it would hurt me as well in the long run, but I needed to be there for him. 

I got in my truck and drove out to the old Hale house. Derek was standing at the plot that held the rest of Laura. He held his phone in his hand and had a blank stare. “Derek?” I spoke barely above my normal volume. I knew he didn’t need me to yell. 

He was startled by my voice. He looked up and saw me. The pain in his eyes made me run over to him. He was so broken. I wrapped my arms around him and we sunk to the forest floor. I held him while he sobbed for the loss of his sister, the loss of his family, and the loss of the rose coloring in his glasses. 

I wasn’t going to just stand by while he sobbed, so I murmured comforting words to him. I don’t think he heard me, but I was trying. Soon his sobs turned into muffled sniffles, and I brought his gaze up to mine. “I am so sorry Derek.”

“She was beyond amazing. My mom trained her since it was just assumed that as the oldest she would be the next alpha. Now I am an omega, a beta without his alpha. I have never been a lone wolf.” 

“I may not be the best person to ask due to our situation but I know you are capable of surviving. I am here for you if you ever need me.”

“Even after all the tears I have caused?” I nodded and smiled at him. I stood up with him, and we moved to the porch. 

“Now that they are releasing Laura, you can give her a proper burial.”

“She deserves one. I think I will put her next to my parents. There is a section of the cemetery that belongs to the Hale family.” 

“That sounds really nice.” I held his hand for a little while longer. “Repose en paix cher ami.” My mom would say that as a prayer for her best friend that had died while they were in high school. It made her feel closer to Taylor, since they were both studying French at the time. 

Derek smiled at me and had a confused look at the same time. “What does that mean?” 

“Rest in peace dear friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in one week! This has to be magic!


	12. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Emilia to move on and enjoy being a SHW. (Single Hot Wolf) (Notice the Charmed reference?)

Pretty soon, Homecoming was right around the corner. I knew that the girls where going to make me come with to go dress shopping. Allison was going with Scott, and Lydia had Jackson. Stiles was considering finally asking out Sophia after a month of awkward flirting and texting. 

“Just ask here Stiles. She likes you. I know for a fact that you like her. So get it over with!” I was getting annoyed with Stiles pussyfooting around the subject. 

“But what if she says no?”

“She won’t! Just man up and ask her.” I walked farther down the hall and was stopped by a senior guy. 

“Hey, you are Emilia Livingston right?” 

“I am. And you are?” He held out his hand for me to shake. 

“I am Lance Hemingway.”

“Like the author?” I smiled as I shook his hand. 

“Yeah, most people make that joke. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Homecoming with me? My little brother Jake says that you are quite the interesting girl.”

“You are Jake’s brother?”

“So you do know him. I have seen you around school and lately you have really come into your own. That confidence is sexy.” I flushed a bit at the compliment. My thoughts went to Derek. If he wasn’t going to take me seriously then why not take the compliments from a guy who likes what he sees in me. 

“How about a date first? I would like to know the guy I might go to homecoming with.” He smiled and nodded. 

“How about tomorrow night? I know it is a Wednesday, but I am not busy.”

“That sounds great. How about you pick me up around six and we can go get some dinner. Something casual?” His smile grew. 

“That I can do. I will need your number and address so I can know where to pick you up.” I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and handed him a new contact page. He did the same with his phone and I typed in my name, number, and address. I smiled at him and he grinned back. “So I will see you tomorrow night.” 

“Later Lance.” I continued down the hall to my last class before lunch. As soon as it was over I rushed to the normal table my friends used for lunch. Lydia and Allison were already making plans about dress shopping. 

“Finally, Em, do you have a dress for the dance yet?” Allison asked me. 

“No, I don’t but you know that I am not a fan of dresses.” I was still staying well within my comfort zone on that front. 

“Please! It will be fun. And you can’t go to the dance without one.” 

“Fine. I might need one since I might have a date.” The girls smiled. 

“Who?” Both of them asked at the same time. Just then Sophia sat down with her tray next to Stiles. 

“What are you guys talking about?” She asked. 

“Emilia might have a date to the dance.” Allison was excited. 

“Really? Who?” Sophia smiled. 

“Lance Hemingway.” The girls all smiled. Both Scott and Stiles looked shocked. They were more than likely thinking about Derek. 

“Like Jake’s older brother? He is so sexy!” Sophia was practically bouncing with energy. 

“He really is.” Allison smiled as she spoke. Scott looked offended. “First off Scott, I did not say he was hotter than you, and second I may be in a relationship, but I am not blind.” Scott blushed and bowed his head. Due to Allison being his first girlfriend he didn’t know the rules yet. 

Stiles was shaking his head. “Stiles, I think you had a question for Sophia?” I was trying to shift focus from me. 

“You do?” Sophia smiled at Stiles. Stiles got a panicked look on his face. I nudged him under the table and gave him a pointed look. 

“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?” I smiled at him encouragingly. Sophia’s eyes lit up and she smiled.

“Really? I would love to.” She was practically vibrating with excitement. “So Allison, Lydia, and Em? Could I join you guys for dress shopping?” We all nodded and Sophia smiled. 

“Now, are we going tonight or tomorrow?” Allison turned to Lydia as she spoke. Lydia thought about it for a moment and then nodded. 

“I am thinking tomorrow. Jackson and I have movie plans tonight.” I remembered when I was supposed to be with Lance. 

“I can’t tomorrow. Lance and I are going to dinner.” The girls shared a look. 

“We all have last period free, so we can leave early and head to the mall. We could even get you an outfit for your date.” Lydia was sporting a look of determination. 

“Fine, as long as you don’t shove your nose where it doesn’t belong.” I reached down for my phone when it went off. It was Lance. He was texting me. 

 

Lance: You really do look incredible today

Me: And you are an incredible flirt, thank you

 

I smiled at his text. I looked up and saw him sitting with his friends at a table across the lunch room. He smiled and waved at me. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. Nothing like the heat I felt with Derek but it was nice. 

Once school was finally over I drove back home and I parked my truck in the driveway. I got out and went to the side of the house for the hose. My truck needed a bath since I was pretty sure someone had thrown mud at it. Might have just been the girl that I told off a week before. She really would have to get better revenge tactics. 

I took off my nice shirt and got on my coveralls that I used to work on my truck. Normally stored in the garage, it was pretty easy to find them and put them on. The hose was turned on and I pressed the lever for the spray nozzle and aimed for my truck. 

The shine returned to the beautiful red paint quickly. I was distracted with washing my truck so I didn’t see Derek walk up behind me. Even my hearing wasn’t any help. His hand touched my shoulder and it felt like I was struck by lightning. 

Whirling around, I faced him with what I am sure was a shocked look on my face. I still had my hand wrapped around the lever for the spray nozzle. Derek was very quickly soaked. “Oh shit! I am so sorry!” I let go of the nozzle and dropped the hose.   
Derek gave me a heated look and shook his hands to get rid of some of the water. “I thought you would have heard me.” 

“And you thought wrong. You were the one who snuck up on me.” I took a few steps back from him and placed my hand on my hip. “Why are you here?”

“I came to tell you that I went to see Peter. He is still comatose and I am not sure if he is faking. I will be keeping an eye on him. I thought you may want to know because as the alpha who bit you he would have some power over you. That is if he actually is the alpha.” 

“Believe me or not, I don’t care. I know what I saw. Laura called him Peter. Now if you are done being rude, you can leave.” 

“Rude? Me? You are the one who sprayed me with the hose!” 

“You snuck up on me! I am not responsible for you scaring the living bejeezus out of me.” 

“A wolf should be aware of their surroundings at all times!”

“And as a newly bitten wolf you should know that my abilities are still settling in. You are just an asshole.”

“And you are just a tease! I can’t believe I was paired up by the Great Lupa with such an indignant, know-it-all.”

“The Great Lupa? You know what, never mind. I don’t understand you! It was like we were born on two different planets. First you run away from me, then you hold me with so much heat that I could combust. And then you act like I am toxic to the touch. I am done! I have a date tomorrow, and I am going to have the time of my life. He is even going to take me to the homecoming dance. So, suck it Derek Hale!” I remained looking at him only long enough to catch the pain on his face. 

I walked away and inside. I was not going to let the look on his face ruin what gumption I had gained. I was going to do my best to not let him ruin my new-found sense of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me. College is really taking up my time this semester. As always I would love to here from you...


	13. Wolfy Senses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is trying to be happy despite what Derek says...

The next day I was planning about what I would be wearing that night. I was going to knock Lance’s socks off. I got home and Lydia pulled up behind me. I ran inside quickly and dropped off my back pack. I grabbed my wallet out of it and my keys then went out to get in Lydia’s car. 

She drove us to the mall and Sophia met us there. Alison was in the car with us. “Now we will get you an outfit for tonight then we can go dress hunting.” Lydia was way smarter than she let on. She formulated a plan of attack that made complete sense. Forever 21 was my best friend because it had a cute white tank that had embroidered red flowers around the neck line. I had some things at home that would go great with it. I explained my thoughts to the girls and they all smiled. 

We found a smaller shop that had fancy dresses and I wandered to the deeper red dresses. Wine red was my favorite color, one of the reasons I chose it for the color of my truck. I pulled a mid-thigh length dress off the rack and smiled at the black lace that made up the neck line and most of the bodice. The lace came to a point between the boobs and complimented nicely with the satin finish on the fabric that made up the rest of the dress. 

Alison came up behind me and she smiled. “I think you will look incredible in that.” 

“Well, now to try it on.” I walked over to the dressing rooms where Lydia had set up Sophia with a dressing room and about five dresses to try on. I giggled a bit, since Sophia didn’t know to not ask for Lydia for help when it came to clothes or you would never get out from under it. 

I slipped into the dress and it fit like a glove. I stepped out in my bare feet and did a twirl for the girls. “You look amazing! I love it. Lydia, don’t you think with a pair of black heels and a bracelet she will look great?”

“Yeah, but with that neck line she shouldn’t wear the necklace.” I brought my hand up to my Mom’s locket. There was no way I would take it off. I didn’t care if it clashed or if it was too much. 

“I am not taking it off.”

“But Em, the neck line on that dress acts like a necklace all by itself.” Alison tried to reason with me. 

“This locket was my mom’s. I haven’t taken it off in the two years since her death unless it was getting cleaned. So, I will not take it off. Am I understood?” I could feel my wolf growling inside me. I felt like they were insulting my pack, but I knew that they just didn’t know what the locket meant to me. 

“Oh, I am so sorry. I didn’t know.” Alison blushed as she spoke. Lydia walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“Your mom was incredible. She was so special and I should have recognized the locket. I am sorry.” Since Lydia and I had grown up in Beacon Hills, she had met my mom. Lydia’s mom was active with several charities, one of them being cancer research. Our moms met on several occasions and Lydia remembered her. 

“I didn’t know that you remembered meeting her. As we got older we stopped going to the charity things.”

“I will always remember her strength and that incredible blonde hair.” I smiled and reached up to my ponytail. My hair was a constant reminder of her. 

“Thank you, Lydia. Now, I am buying this dress and hopefully we can find something for you three quickly since I do have a date tonight.” 

When I got home I rushed inside and dropped my bags on my bed. I searched through my closet for the missing parts of my outfit of choice. I pulled on a tight pair of black jeans and the white tank top that I had bought at the mall. I reached up into my closet and took down my black blazer. As always, I wore my mom’s necklace. I held it in my hand for a moment as it hung from the chain around my neck. 

“I know everything in me is telling me that Derek is the one. But Momma, I also know that I shouldn’t stand for being treated like that. He can be so rude one minute and then beyond sweet the next. How can a girl figure that out? I wish you were here to help me through this and tell me that it all would be okay.” 

I sat down at my desk and got out my make up to vamp up what I had done for my daily makeup that morning. I took a selfie through snapchat and sent it to Lydia and Alison. They both responded with happy comments and that they loved it. 

There was a knock at my door and I turned in my desk chair to see who it was. My Dad came in and smiled at me. “I heard a rumor that you have your first date tonight.”  
“Would these rumors be from two teenage idiots that I tend to call my friends?” I smiled and he chuckled. 

“Scott told me. I know it might be awkward to talk about it with me, since I am your Dad and not your Mom, but I am here for you. And I also have something for you that I think your mom would want you to have.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. 

“Wait, that is the engagement ring you gave Mom.” I reached out slowly and my hands were shaking. 

“I was so nervous when I gave that to her. I thought she would be crazy to say yes to marrying a geek like me. I almost dropped it and lost it. She was smiling so wide and giggling. I could not believe that I was the one who put that smile on her face. 

“Then when we were finally married the first thing she asked me was whether I wanted our first child to be a boy or a girl since she didn’t want to wait. I knew then that it didn’t matter to me. I am so glad to have my little girl though. I guess it is true what they say, little girls really do have their Daddies wrapped around their little finger.” 

I smiled at him and he chuckled. “Now this seems like a good time for you to have her with you.” I looked at him. 

“You are giving this to me?”

“Yes, I know you won’t lose it, and that you have admired it since you were little.” I could feel the smile on my face grow to face splitting. I put her ring on my right hand and it was a perfect fit. 

“Why does it fit? I have bigger hands than mom.” 

“I had it resized since I knew you would want to actually wear it.” I hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He left my room and I grabbed a pair of boots. The faux leather hugged my calf and made me feel powerful. I fluffed out my hair from the ponytail that it was in and I did a little crown braid, or halo braid, to frame my face. I did a little turn and checked out myself in the mirror. 

Another selfie was taken for the girls, this time of the full outfit, and they both told me that they loved it. I fixed my lipstick and went down the stairs with my phone, wallet, and keys. I was just in time for the knock at the door. 

I rushed to answer before my Dad could. The door opened to reveal Lance. “Woah, you look incredible.” I smiled. 

“You look great as well.” He was in dark wash jeans that hugged his legs and a deep purple dress shirt. 

“So are you ready to go?” 

“I am.” I stepped out the door and called good bye to my dad before I shut the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. It is not much but it is something. As always thoughts and kudos are always welcome and have a Happy Thanksgiving and wonderful Holiday Season...
> 
> Emilia's Dress: http://img.simplydresses.com/_img/SDPRODUCTS/1623453/320/wine-black-dress-EM-EXG-2828-554-a.jpg


	14. Pride Before Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is trying out the whole dating thing, let's see how it goes...

Once we were at the diner and found a booth to sit in Lance started chatting about sports. “We have a real chance to take the championship. McCall is really helping out.” 

“He practiced all summer. I am proud of him. This is his fist year on first line.” I smiled. Scott was really flourishing as a werewolf. 

“You are really close with him huh?” The look on Lance’s face was one of someone who was very uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, both him and Stiles Stilinski are my best friends. We have been best friends since the sand box.” Stiles would always say that we would be friends from sand box to pine box. Scott and I would always roll our eyes when he said it but we enjoyed the sentiment. 

“Why don’t you have more female friends?” As I inhaled I smelt a very bitter, sour note. It was coming from Lance. 

“I just never really got along with girls when I was younger. I only recently started exploring my girly side.” He nodded and grimaced. “Do you have a problem with me being close with Scott and Stiles?”

“No, they are great guys. But to be honest with you I have a hard time with my girl being that close with other guys in general.” I was a bit startled. I glared at him for a moment.

“I am not your girl first off. I said yes to one date. Second, they are my best friends. You have no say in who I care for. And finally, third, they are my brothers. We grew up with each other, and our parents have formed a team. 

“Lance, you need to get your head out of your ass and learn that when it comes to dating, you should let your female companion be who she is. Your twin Jake has better manners, and that is saying something.” 

I stood and left the diner. I got outside and I was about to call my dad to pick me up but I saw a very familiar car on the edge of the parking lot. I marched over to it and knocked on the driver side window. The dark window of the sleek black Camaro whirled down as Derek pressed the button. 

“Why?” I couldn’t think of anything else to ask. 

“Why what?” I could smell the guilt wafting off him. 

“You are too smart to play dumb. Why are you spying on my date?” 

“Because he is not right for you. I have gotten pretty good at reading people since the fire.” I was pissed off. 

“You are just like him! You just want to make decisions for me. I am my own person. As a 16 year old female I have the right to make up my own mind. Screw you.” I walked off in a huff and sent a text to Stiles. He replied quickly and soon enough pulled up to the curb I had sat down on. 

“Do I want to know why you are brooding on the curb?” I got in the passenger seat of the jeep. 

“No, you really don’t. I do have a question though. Why are guys such ass hats?” Stiles knew to not take offence when I asked that. I never meant him or Scott when I was on an anti-men rant. They were family. 

“I really have no idea. What did Lance do?” He had just parked in my driveway when he asked this. 

“He said he is not a fan of me having male best friends. He smelled bitter and upset. Kind of like rotten pickles.” Stiles made a face at that reference. 

“Can you smell emotions with your new super sniffer?” I glared at him for that but nodded. 

“I think that might be it. Because when I spoke to Derek he smelled guilty.”

“Wait, you talked to Derek? I thought you were avoiding him.” 

“He was stalking me on my date. He sat in his car outside the diner. I am not exactly thrilled with him either at the moment.” 

I got out of the jeep after hugging Stiles across the middle of the vehicle. I went inside and landed beside my Dad on the couch. He wrapped an arm around me and I cuddled closer to his side. “So how did it go?”

“He is an ass that just hides it well. I can’t believe I went on the date with him.” 

“You wanted to give dating a chance. I am proud of you for trying. I will say that you really don’t need any guy, since you have me.” I looked up and saw his cheesy grin. I chuckled and looked back at the tv. 

“What are you even watching?” Images of lakes went across the screen but it was followed by swords and blood. 

“I am not to sure? I think it is about a war?” We both zoned out and just enjoyed being together. I may be 16 but I would always be my Daddy’s little girl. 

I ended up falling asleep against him. When I woke up it was dark outside and I had taken the father teleportation system to my bed. There were perks to having a fireman as a Dad, he was very strong. I looked to my bedside table and found my phone. 

Once it was lit up, I read the time as one in the morning. My stomach growled since I had never eaten dinner. I figured that I should find something to eat then get ready for bed.   
I made sandwich and made my way to my bathroom to brush my hair and my teeth. As soon as I was in my pajamas I laid back down and saw a few texts that were unread. They were from Lance. 

 

Emilia, I think we just were not the right fit. 

Thank you for going out with me though

If you still need a date to homecoming I can still be that 

 

I wasn’t sure what to say to him. He was being mature about the situation but I was feeling very childish about it. I texted him back that I wasn’t going to homecoming anymore so he didn’t need to worry his pretty little head about me. At least I found out about his opinions before things got too far. It did feel like the world was working against me when it came to dating. 

I fell asleep again quickly. I had a dream about a gorgeous white wolf in the preserve. “Emilia, you need to trust in your heart and your wolf. She will lead you to the right answer.” The wolf had a gentle voice. She sounded almost motherly. 

“Are you the Great Lupa that Derek was talking about?” She nodded. “Why did you pair us together if we don’t even get along?”

“You two are both hard headed and passionate. Both of you have lost so much and I wanted to give you back a love that would rival a fairytale. Together, you and Derek, you will be a force to be reckoned with. Derek may take some time, but you two were destined for each other from birth.” 

I watched her as she spoke. The mouth of the wolf didn’t move, so she must have been speaking inside my mind. “How can I trust that you are real? A dream is something your mind comes up with.”

“You found Derek in this world before you met in real life. I will leave you a sign.” With that the wolf vanished. My dream self ran after her but I could not find her. 

 

The next morning I woke to my alarm. I got dressed and while I did my makeup I found a little white wolf drawn on the corner of my mirror. She had left a sign. 

I smiled and applied my lip gloss. I grabbed my phone on my way out of my room and my keys from beside the door. I almost forgot my back pack but remembered once I got out to my truck. 

Once I got back out there I was greeted by Mr. Brooding Wolf. “What do you want now? I have to get to school.” 

“I want to apologize for last night. I crossed the line so far that I shouldn’t even be able to see it. My wolf heard yours calling.” 

“And what exactly was she saying?” I was glaring at him. 

“She was upset. I could feel the emotion rolling off you. You smelled upset.”

“And you smelt guilty as hell. I appreciate you saying that you are sorry, but you are not even close to being forgiven yet.” I was still pretty pissed off about the night before. 

“Fine, I can work with that. I promise you that you will not only forgive me but you will trust me.” He touched my left shoulder, where the bite has been. I could feel a warm sensation there even after he left. 

Once he was gone, I moved my shirt to see what was going on. A black swirl pattern had appeared on my skin. I tried to rub it away and was not successful in my attempt. I took out my phone and googled it. It was a triskelion. It was a symbol of the wolf. “Hell of a sign Lupa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the semester! Hopefully this means more writing time. As always, you thoughts and kudos are always welcome...


	15. Not So Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia has to deal with being a wolf on top of the anniversary of her mother's death...

I skipped the dance due to everything that was going on and soon enough it was December. Christmas was a huge deal to my mom, but I wasn’t really wanting to celebrate it. 

My mom had passed away on the fifth of December. Every year since then, my Dad allowed me to stay home on that day from school so I could cry in peace. Stiles and Scott knew to stay far away on that day. So when there was a knock on the door I wasn’t sure what to do. 

My Dad always worked on the fifth due to him needing a distraction from the pain. I preferred to wallow. 

I opened the door and found Derek there with flowers. The bouquet was made up of yellow roses. “I was told by the florist that these mean friendship. I got them for you since I am trying to be your friend.” I took them from him and gave him a small smile. 

“That is very nice of you Derek. Sorry, but I really just want to be alone.” 

“Why are you not at school?”

“If you thought I was going to be at school, why did you come over?”

“I was going to leave them with a note. Now, please answer the question.” At least he said please. “You can’t be sick since you are a werewolf.” 

“It is kind of personal Derek. I would rather not.”

“I can smell your pain. Our bond connects your emotions to me. Since it is still new I can only feel the strong ones. So, your pain has to be strong for me to feel it this well.” 

“Since you won’t drop it…” I took a deep breath and sighed. “Three years ago, today, my mom died. On the anniversary, I stay home since it is hard on me.” I could feel the tears brimming. With the rush of emotion, I could feel my wolf clawing at the surface to be let out so she could protect me from the pain. 

My claws extended and I could feel the fangs and my face morphing. I tried to reign her back in but the pain was too much. I moved away from the door, and placed the flowers on the counter just inside the doorway to the kitchen. 

I was lucky I was dressed in my pjs since I took off the back door and began running. My bare feet thudded against the ground and I was moving extremely fast. Derek must have come after me but I just pushed myself to my limits. 

I had no idea how much time had passed but I heard footsteps around me. They did not seem to be coming from one single direction. Multiple people then. I scaled a large tree and watched around me. I only had the feeling of staying free and away from the pain. Three figures came out of the woods and two seemed to be following their noses. 

“She is nearby.” A voice that I recognized as Derek spoke.

“Then point the way sniffer dog,” Stiles quipped. Derek glared at him. Scott stood at the base of the tree and looked up. 

“Em, please come down.” The other two came over to the tree and followed Scott’s gaze. I growled. I didn’t know why I made that low menacing sound. 

“Scott, she is in pain. She retreated into the wolf to keep the pain away.” The deep timber that my mate spoke with made me feel calmer. Not calm enough to leave the tree, but better. I watched with my head cocked to the side as the pensive looks came over their faces. 

“Scott! Today it December 5th!” Stiles all but shouted. 

“The anniversary.” Scott spoke in a somber tone. Stiles looked deeply into my eyes. 

“Em, I know how much it hurts. You miss your mom so much. I lost my mom to remember? They both fought hard but they just couldn’t stay with us any longer. Please come down so we can help you get through this. We are here for you Emilia. Both Scott and I have been here for you for a long time. We will continue to be here for as long as you will allow us. Come down so we can have our girl back. Please?” 

I could feel the tears on my cheeks in the cold air. I slowly moved down the tree and sunk to the ground. Feeling myself shift back I could think clearly and I held out my arms for my boys to hug me. Derek stood to the side as we all hugged and looked like he didn’t know what to do. 

I stood and brushed away the tears. Walking over to him I smiled. “You have earned my trust back. Thank you for coming after me and for getting my friends when I needed them. Thank you.” I wrapped my right hand up around his neck and pulled him down to my height. 

I kissed him on the lips with passion. I tried to convey my feelings in the short kiss. When I pulled back he finally got with the program and pulled me back to him. I was flush against his chest and he wrapped one arm around my waist while the other cradled the back of my head. His lips were soft against mine and he moved with such skill that my knees felt like jelly. 

I really wanted to continue but Stiles cleared his throat behind me. I moved back a step and put my fingers to my mouth. The tingling sensation I had when Derek touched me was only amplified when he kissed me. I turned to the boys and smiled. 

“Thank you to you guys as well for coming after me.”

“Do we get kissed like that?” Stiles teased. 

“You know that would cause us all to feel ill. And what would Sophia think of that?”

“Speaking of her, I was wondering if you could help me find a Christmas gift for her?” I smiled and nodded. 

“I am assuming you need help with Alison’s gift as well Scott?” He blushed then nodded. I was starting to feel the chill. “Race you back to my house Scott.” I took off and wolfed out just enough for the edge. Scott took off after me and I was using my nose to lead me back to my home. 

The thrill of my wolf being set free was an incredible thing. Derek quickly caught up with me and I flashed him my eyes quickly. He smiled a little and took off. I pushed myself to catch up with him. The adrenaline heightened all my senses. I could hear everyone’s heartbeat. Stiles had done back to his jeep so I was confused by the fourth heartbeat. 

“Derek!” I only had enough time to yell before a large black beast tackled him. I caught up quickly and froze for a moment. Large glowing red eyes looked back at me. “Oh shit!” Derek pushed off the alpha and it hit a tree. Derek got up and was in his shifted form. 

“Stay away from her!” Derek roared at the alpha. The alpha shifted back to human form and it was an older man. 

“Peter?” I couldn’t help but speak. 

“Aw, look at the little pup. She knows my name. Derek, you can smell that she is your mate from a mile off. It is cute how protective of her you are.” Derek put himself between me and Peter. “Too bad Laura couldn’t be here to meet her.” 

I could feel Derek’s pain and sadness. “You were the one who killed her.” Scott caught up with us. I assume his lack of speed was due to him not having been a runner before the change. 

“What is going on?” 

“Aw look, my other pup is here. Looks like they both know who they answer to. I knew they would come to their senses.” I growled. “Now, now. You don’t need to be rude to your alpha.” 

“You are not my alpha.” I could feel the anger rising. “You took away my normal life. You are a raging asshole! How dare you think you have any right to…” He cut me off.

“Right to what? Right to call you my pack? Because you are. Right to label myself as your alpha? Because I am.” Both Scott and I had at least partially shifted. Derek was still trying to be the wall in front of me. 

“You have no right to any of it. We both know that changing someone against their will means that they have the choice to join your pack. They have the right to deny you as an alpha and they have the right to be mad.” Derek was lisping a bit due to his fangs being out. 

I could feel the emotions from Derek. The main one was revenge. He wanted Peter to pay for what he did to Laura. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear only loud enough for him to hear me. “Please Derek, I just want to go home.” I wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he was inclined to do something. 

Peter launched himself at Derek. I wasn’t sure how to react. Once Peter connected the two of them were rolling across the ground, almost hitting a tree. “Derek!” I wanted to help him but I wasn’t sure what to do. “Scott, what should we do?” 

“I have no clue. They seem to have issues to work out.” I almost laughed at that but I was panicking. I could feel my claws and fangs grow and my eyes shifted. Scott had shifted as well. 

As soon as I heard a cry of pain my attention flicked back to the two wolves at war. Derek had been slashed on his side. I bolted to his side and I took Peter by surprise. I pinned him to the ground and Derek came up beside me and slashed Peter’s throat. 

Peter went limp and the red in his eyes drained. The dead look in his eyes was haunting. “What did you do?” I got off Peter and turned to Derek. His eyes changed from the icy blue to the ruby red of an alpha. “You killed him.” I wasn’t sure how to feel since Peter had ruined my life and had been a thorn in my side for almost four and half months. 

“The only way to stop an alpha is to kill them. He needed to be stopped and the alpha power returned to the correct line.”

“He was your uncle!” I was starting to feel anger and shock. “You didn’t have to kill him!” 

“He would have only continued to kill people. He was that kind of man since I was younger. You didn’t know him like I did. In the end, it was self-defense. He was hurting me.” I realized he was speaking the truth. I was shifting back when I wrapped my arms around him. I placed my ear over his heart beat to try and ground myself. 

“Okay so now what? What so do we do with his body?” Scott was talking from over by the body. I had no idea what to do next….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I am ending this story here for now. I have lost interest in the story line. I might pick it up at a later date and continue the story.   
> Thank you for coming along the ride with me.   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome....

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


End file.
